Whiskeyjack
Iskar Jarak Bird That StealsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256 Iron Prophet |race=Human |born= |died= 1164 Burn's Sleep |appearance=Grey eyes, scarred face, beard |family= Dunsparrow]] (sister) |affiliation= High House Death Malazan Empire High House War |occupation=Soldier, formerly Mason |rank=Commander, formerly Sergeant, |titles= Guardians of the Dead |warren= |soletaken= |divers= }} Whiskeyjack was Sergeant of the 9th squad of the Bridgeburners and had been a commander of the 2nd Army, one of the Old Guard, in the past.Gardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xii He commanded utter loyalty from his soldiers and respect from his enemies. The Moranth for example, pledged that they would always assist 'Bird That Steals' as he 'treaded the enemy's shadow'. Whiskeyjack and Dujek Onearm were close.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.151 In Gardens of the Moon Prologue In the 1154th year of Burn's Sleep, the 12 year old Ganoes Paran met a Commander of the Malazan Army, later identified as Whiskeyjack, whom he recognized by his regimental accoutrements as a Commander in the Third and a Bridgeburner.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, Uk MM PB p.4 Whiskeyjack was overseeing the deployment of unseasoned troops to quell riots in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City. His encounter with Surly indicated a certain amount of antagonism between them.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.6-8 Whiskeyjack was described as looking young for a Commander. He had a scarred face and grey eyes. He was wearing armour which included Add to dictionary forearms and a scabbarded longsword. On his dark grey shoulder cloak was a Bridgeburner silver brooch: a bridge of stone, lit by ruby flames.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p4/5 After putting down the riots, Whiskeyjack and his new recruits left Malaz on transports for an unspecified location.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.8 Main Story Whiskeyjack was Sergeant of the 9th Squad of the Bridgeburners. When the tunnels which they were digging collapsed, during the final battle of the Siege of Pale, killing over 1350 Bridgeburners, eight of the fifteen members of Whiskeyjack's squad perished as well.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.56-59 Whiskeyjack's corporal, Kalam Mekhar, pulled some strings and discovered that some unknown persons high up in the Malazan Imperial order had marked the Bridgeburners for death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.103 Whiskeyjack was present when Quick Ben transferred Hairlock's soul into a puppet.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.79-82 Toc the Younger remarked to Captain Paran that Whiskeyjack had a lot of followers (i.e. in the armies involved in the Genabackis Campaign) but that the Sergeant acted as if he was not aware of this. He also told Paran that there were still veterans around who remembered that Whiskeyjack had once been a company commander. Paran's reaction indicated that either he had not known this or that he was astonished that Toc knew. Whiskeyjack's previous rank had been thoroughly stripped from the Imperial annals.Gardens of the Moon, GM/3|Chapter 3]], UK MMPB p.114 During a meeting with Tattersail, Whiskeyjack commented that he knew how it was when Gods got involved.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 When Whiskeyjack was questioned by Dujek as to the whereabouts of the missing Captain Paran, he did not share his knowledge about Paran with the Commander.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.148/149/158 Whiskeyjack and the remainder of his squad were sent to Darujhistan on a covert missionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.129 which they viewed as a suicidal undertaking. Whiskeyjack did not pass on all the information about the assignment to his squad.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.107 Whiskeyjack and the squad were dropped by Quorl of the Black Moranth on the north side of Lake Azur. He was told by one of the Moranth that he was well known amongst them and that for 'Bird That Steals' assistance would never be scarce. Whiskeyjack arranged for a Moranth patrol to be in the area two weeks hence. He announced to his squad that he had changed the original plan of mining the city gates as that would have got them all killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256-259 He told them that they had two objectives and would divide into two teams, one led by Kalam and one by himself.Gardens of the Moon,Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.258 Once inside the city, Kalam and Quick Ben went off to make contact with the local Assassins' Guild whilst Whiskeyjack and his team proceeded to mine the city streets with explosives, enough to level large portions of the city.Gardens of the Moon,Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.360-365 The sergeant had been persuaded by Quick Ben and Kalam to keep Sorry on his own team. He was deeply troubled by the girls apparent youthfulness and her contrasting cold blooded killer behaviour.Gardens of the Moon,Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.363 The Bridgeburners then began to await their cue. In the distance, a Jaghut Tyrant was unleashed by Adjunct Lorn and Tool. During the ensuing encounters, Whiskeyjack's leg got badly broken when part of a pillar fell on top of it.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.653 Dujek recalled Whiskeyjack to be his second-in-command at the end of Gardens of the Moon. In Memories of Ice Whiskeyjack was now Second-in-Command of Dujek Onearm's Rebel Army and reinstated as a Commander. Upon leaving Darujhistan, Quick Ben had been assigned to his staff.Memories of Ice, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPBMemories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.86 Whiskeyjack put off having his leg seen to by Mallet.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.97 It continuously gave him pain and made riding awkward.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.101, Chapter 3 UK MMPB p.110 Paran took up Whiskeyjack's offer of becoming Captain of the Bridgeburners.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.97-100 Mallet commented that Paran was as stubborn as Whiskeyjack himself and that surly, the two of them must be related upon which Whiskeyjack told him that the average street dog's blood was purer than his own.Memories of Ice, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.102 Along with Onearm, Whiskeyjack managed to attain an alliance with Caladan Brood in the fight against the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3 Whiskeyjack recognised the table in Brood's command tent as one that had been made by Fiddler and Hedge in Mott Wood but declined the offer of having it returned.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.118 Whiskeyjack struck up a good rapport with Anomander Rake and it was mentioned in passing how they both were more alike than different. He shared the story of the founding of the Bridgeburners with Rake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.355-362 Korlat admired Whiskeyjack from their first meeting and the child Silverfox told her that he was someone to be trusted.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.110/111 Whiskeyjack and Korlat eventually became lovers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.201Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.522-525 Dujek explained to Whiskeyjack how the Empress had inverted the command structure to prepare for the eventual return of Shadowthrone and Cotillion when competent men like Whiskeyjack would be needed in the front lines to counter them.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.910 Near the end of Memories of Ice, Whiskeyjack defended Silverfox from a traitorous attack by Kallor. In the ensuing duel, the leg wound from Darujhistan, which Mallet had offered to heal time and again, caused Whiskeyjack's leg to buckle, giving Kallor the opportunity to kill him. Kallor then killed the two marines who had been guarding Silverfox before making his escape by Warren.Memories of Ice, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p. 1058 Anomander Rake offered the crippled Moon's Spawn as a worthy sarcophagus for Whiskeyjack, the two slain guards and the fallen Bridgeburners.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1155 Moon's Spawn then drifted off, eastwards over the sea where it would eventually sink beneath the waves. Paran and Quick Ben had missed the interment but were able to pay there respects with the help of Paran's abilities as Master of the Deck. They saw three black-wood sarcophagi flanked by two others, presumably Whiskeyjack and the dead guards, on the dais of the throne room of Moon's Spawn. Other sarcophagi were lining the approach, displaying signs of sorcery present. Just before leaving, Paran thanked and blessed the dead. After they had left, a mysterious new glow was evident in the chamber.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1162-1166 In The Bonehunters While travelling in the Jhag Odhan, Samar Dev along with Karsa Orlong, met Boatfinder, a tribal leader, who told them a legend of his people. A man the Anibar call the Iron Prophet, warned the Ugari and Anibar tibes of a time of great slaying, and told them that in that time of great peril, wielders of birth-stones would come to defend them. On being questioned by Samar Dev, he elaborated that "King" Iskar Jarak's kingdom was of the 'unfound time' meaning the future and that he was a Mezla. He also confirmed when questioned by her, that from the past to the present there was a bridge which they could not cross and that it was burning.The Bonehunters, Chapter 12, UK HB p. 590-595 The Queen of Dreams revealed that Hood had never forgiven Whiskeyjack for stealing his little sister from Hood's temple when she was a baby and that his death had been 'encouraged' by the Lord of Death in little ways, preventing healers seeing to Whiskeyjack's bad leg for example. She also made a point of saying that Hood now regretted his decision.The Bonehunters, Chapter 14, UK HB p.684 In Toll the Hounds The Bridgeburners once slain, had ascended due to the Tanno Spiritwalker Kimloc's song combined with the Master of the Deck's blessing of the Bridgeburners' corpses interred in the ruins of Moon's Spawn. The ascended Bridgeburners were led to battle the growing chaos inside Dragnipur by Whiskeyjack, though he now went by the name Iskar Jarak.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 22, UK HB p.837 Toc the Younger identified that name as being of Seven Cities origin.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 24, UK HB p.876 In Dust of Dreams Whiskeyjack and his Bridgeburners returned as guardians and arbiters of Hood's Gate. In The Crippled God Whiskeyjack led his fellow Bridgeburners to aid the forces of the Bonehunters against the armies of the Forkuhl Assail. After the battle Whiskeyjack was granted one final moment with Korlat. It was remarked that he had eternity to wait for her, and that he would. History Family and early years ] Whiskeyjack had been a stone-cutter before becoming a soldier.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.147 He had still had the chalk of his father's quarry on his boots during his first battle. It was there amidst the dead that he found the plain longsword he carried for his entire life.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.302 Whiskeyjack had a sister, Dunsparrow, who was last seen escaping from Y'Ghatan with Leoman of the Flails in The Bonehunters. In a conversation about siblings, Whiskeyjack made the observation that a scar on his forearm was caused by having been bitten by a five year old girl when he was sixteen. He described it as the first fight he ever lost. The context seemed to infer that he was referring to a sister, possibly Dunsparrow.Memories of Ice, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.514 Under the Emperor Amongst other, Whiskeyjack took part in the war of Seven Cities, was through the breach at Aren and saw action in the Holy Desert Raraku, Pan'potsun and Nathilog.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.95 During the Siege of Y'Ghatan, Dassem Ultor turned over the battle to the sub-commanders of the 3rd Army, Whiskeyjack amongst themNight of Knives, Chapter 4, UK HB p.152. At some point, Whiskeyjack's 7th Company, of either the 2nd or 3rd army (seeTalk:Whiskeyjack), chased down a cabal of mages across the Pan'potsun Waste and the Holy Desert, Raraku.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 Kalam Mekhar remembered that Korbolo Dom had replaced Whiskeyjack after Raraku and in turn was replaced by Dujek Onearm.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.371/372 Under the Empress At some point after taking the Imperial Throne, Laseen inverted the command structure. Commander Whiskeyjack was demoted and ended up as Sergeant of the ninth squad of the Bridgeburners. Although wounded by this dishonour, Whiskeyjack didn't talk about it and soldiered on. Dujek later revealed to Whiskeyjack that Laseen had taken this course of action to ensure the right people would be at ground level when Shadowthrone and Cotillion made their move.Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.910 Speculations There is a debate as to whether Iskar Jarak was Whiskeyjack's original birth-name name or not. There is no conclusive evidence for either argument. For speculations about the name 'Iskar Jarak', see the following forum thread: Does Whiskeyjack have an alter ego Author's comments Steven Erikson named Whiskeyjack after the Grey Jay, a bird native to Canada that is often called a whiskey jack. See his comments in a Tor Q&A sessionSteven Erikson (2014) Ask Steven Erikson Your Crippled God Questions!, Tor Blogs, Macmillan, Accessed: 16-12-2014, Available: , see Steven Erikson's answer to question 50 Speculation The Native American god Wisakedjak may also have influenced the name. Quotes Notes and references de:Elster it:Whiskeyjack pl:Sójeczka Category:Bridgeburners Category:Males Category:Seven Cities natives Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Soldiers Category:Malazans Category:Humans Category:Ascendants